


This Might Hurt

by posey11



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 13:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posey11/pseuds/posey11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knew what Derek wanted and made him wait. He wouldn't die from frustration. Not tonight, at least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Might Hurt

The text came in at exactly 8 P.M. when Scott left work, "Get here as soon as you can." He knew what Derek wanted and made him wait. He wouldn't die from frustration. Not tonight, at least. Besides that, he had a few assignments to do for Economics and Calculus, plus an essay due in a few days that he hadn't started yet. Fifteen minutes later his phone rang again. It was a highly suggestive picture of Derek in bed. He couldn't deny that it didn't pique his interest. He decided that starting his assignments could wait just a few more hours. Scott sent him back a message simply saying, "Be ready when I get there." He drove like a bat out of hell, itching to "help out a friend."

He let himself in with the key Derek had given him for nights like these. The house was unusually quiet. There was no trace of the betas anywhere so Scott made his way up the stairs quietly. The door to the master bedroom was ajar. He peered inside and saw Derek alone in bed with two fingers inside himself and stroking his cock. He had obviously heard Scott come in, probably heard his car pull up the driveway. The door being ajar, him finding Derek like that, it was all for show. He pushed the door wide open and just then Derek turned to look at him. He froze on the spot.

"Don't stop on my account," he said and removed his jacket, tossing it on a chair in the corner of the room.

"I'd much rather have you inside me," Derek said, his eyes half-lidded and slowly began pumping his fingers in and out again. Scott didn't acknowledge that he had spoken.

"Scott," Derek gasped. He couldn't help but smirk at the desperation in Derek's voice.

"Get up," Scott growled. Derek immediately kneeled on his bed. Scott slowly made his way to the nightstand and grabbed a condom from the drawer where Derek usually kept them. 

"I said get up," he repeated and roughly grabbed Derek by the back of the neck, slamming him against the wall. With just a flick of his wrist, Derek could overpower Scott. He could have him pinned on the ground before he could blink but this was what he loved. He loved Scott being forceful and demanding.

Scott pressed his body against Derek's, rubbing himself lightly against him. He bit at Derek's neck and quickly worked at his jeans, pulling them down to his knees. He rolled the condom down his cock and Derek couldn't help but feel almost out of breath just thinking about Scott fucking him.

"This might hurt," Scott whispered in Derek's ear. He kicked his legs farther apart and entered him, barely giving him time to adjust. Derek screamed but Scott clamped his hand across his mouth. He began moving in and out at an increasing speed.

" _Faster... faster_ ," Derek whined.

Never a fan of being ordered around, Scott stopped moving, completely sheathed inside him, "Do you think you could come just from having my cock inside you?"

Derek shook his head violently, "No, I can't. Please..."

Scott just couldn't say no to the sweet urgency in his voice. He began moving again, harder and faster than before. Scott felt his orgasm nearing and snaked his arms beneath Derek's, grabbing his shoulders from the front to have a better grip on the body in front of him and be able to thrust into him deeper.

"Fuck... fuck... fuck," Scott groaned into Derek's ear. One final thrust and he came, breathing hard against Derek's back. He pulled out of him and his hand made its way down Derek's torso and began stroking his cock.

"I'm going to give you to the count of ten..." Scott said breathlessly and moved his hand rapidly while counting. Derek moaned and cried out against the wall, coming all over Scott's hand and his own thighs. He slumped down to the floor in a boneless heap. Scott looked at the mess on his hand and wiped it off across Derek's chest and jaw. He took the condom off and threw it beside Derek and left without saying a word.


End file.
